


Déjate caer

by SteelMermaid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chile National Team, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque hasta el cielo y la tierra ceden cuando ellos se tientan para no olvidarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjate caer

_«_ _No me tientes, que si nos tentamos, no nos podremos olvidar. _»__

— ** _Mario Benedetti._**

* * *

 

Afuera llueve. El cielo cede, la tierra también. Luego lo hacen ellos bajo la presión extrema del deseo que para Valdivia es desconocido e incontrolable, que para Vidal es tan esperado como terrible e insoportable. Allí, en la cama, donde sus labios resbalan por su piel, donde las piernas se enroscan inquietas y el cabello se alborota sobre la almohada, la cordura termina de marchitarse y, con ellos, todo miedo.

Ahora, por fin, actúan según lo que sienten, lo que en esencia son realmente: un solo ser.

Irresponsables como ellos solos, se quitan la ropa a tirones, se muerden, se lamen, se saborean todo cuanto el tiempo les permite y la desesperación del corazón les alcanza. No hay tiempo para absolutamente nada más que para el amor. Vidal le abre las piernas a Valdivia, se entromete entre ellas como si el cuerpo de Jorge le perteneciera desde siempre, grita sin medirse, Valdivia entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Vidal, le gime en el oído cuánta tontería se le viene a la cabeza. Por eso Arturo lo deja, no va a interrumpirlo ni siquiera con besos, porque no quiere entusiasmarse con palabras ni envolverse al nivel del alma.

Pero, ¿a qué se debe entonces el hecho de que Vidal se acerque y Valdivia tiemble?

Porque ahora tiembla. Tiembla sin control, y grita, y jadea, y gime su nombre en todos los tonos que le alcanzan. Las piernas fuertes se dejan caer, como Vidal sobre él, porque sinceramente, en ese momento, como todo lo que está sucediendo, es incorrecto. Todo lo es. Por eso el cielo cede y llueve en verano, por eso Valdivia tiembla aún cuando el calor es insoportable.

No. No tiembla de frío. La sensación le aterra, le tienta porque Vidal es prohibido y desconocido. Tiene miedo de quedarse anhelando algo inalcanzable.

Cuán equivocado está.

—Te amo, Mago…—Le dice en el oído, como queriendo y no queriendo que escuche, porque lo dice camuflado entre los gemidos de ambos por el amor y el miedo.

Valdivia no contesta. No va a contestar en medio de tanta locura. Además, ¿qué tiene para decir? No puede, porque aún tiene miedo. Aún no le cree.

—Te amo, Maguito…—Le repite, seguro esta vez de querer ser escuchado a como dé lugar. Entonces Valdivia sonríe ya convencido de dejarse caer en la plena tentación porque quiere recordar, ahí, en ese momento, y recordar más, después.

—Vidal…—Suspira sumido en el placer. Es su forma de decirlo, de corresponder. A ojos cerrados, a boca abierta y jadeante, a suspiros del alma y al abrazo más fuerte que ha dado en su vida.

Y se tientan, Vidal tienta a Valdivia y Valdivia a Vidal, porque así jamás se podrán olvidar.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
